


Abeyance

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [917]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Some kids take advantage of Tony's distraction. How will Gibbs react when Tony shows up at his house?





	Abeyance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [xXFrankenHeartXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFrankenHeartXx/pseuds/xXFrankenHeartXx) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/04/2001 for the word [abeyance](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/11/04/abeyance).
> 
> abeyance  
> Suspension; temporary cessation.
> 
> This is for xXFrankenHeartXx who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope this is more like what they wanted.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tony was taking a walk just around town when a bunch of kids ambush him with snowballs one even threw snow down his coat! Soaking his pants all the way through and wetting his shirt. since Gibbs house was closer he went there.
> 
> P.S. Put not rated so you may choose a rating
> 
>  
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
>  
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Prompts are open. More information is available at the end of the work if you want to prompt me yourself.

# 

Abeyance

Tony berated himself. He knew this was stupid. Gibbs was probably the one best prepared for the winter weather.

So why had Tony parked his car a few streets done from Gibbs place? Why was he walking the streets trying to gather up his courage to walk into Gibbs house. He wished his heating had gone out at his apartment.

At least then he'd have an excuse for coming over to Gibbs’ place. Now he had nothing. Worse than nothing even. 

Who in their right mind would be walking around when there's so much snow on the ground? Tony shivered, even in his fancy snow outfit. It definitely wasn't sunny.

Distracted as he was, he still had the sense that told him something was coming at him. He turned, just in time to get a snowball right in the face. The kids cracked up and started throwing more snowballs at him.

Tony glanced around looking for shelter, but there really wasn't any. That meant Tony's only option was to fire snowballs back at the kids until they have him an abeyance. It was hard to catch all the snowballs and immediately launch them back at the kids, but he hadn't had the possibility of going pro for nothing.

Finally, the kids surrendered. Or at least pretended to. Tony took advantage of their abeyance to run to Gibbs’ place.

He was soaking wet. The kids were worse off, but that didn't mean he was in good shape. He really needed to take a warm shower.

He only hoped Gibbs would let him without asking too many questions. He really didn't want to explain that a bunch of kids had gotten the better of him. It would be too embarrassing.

He didn't bother knocking once he reached Gibbs house. Better to seek forgiveness than ask permission and all that jazz. Gibbs wasn't in the living room, so Tony assumed he was down in the basement.

Tony moved to the guest bedroom to look for a change of clothes. He couldn't remember if he'd left some clothes here the last time he'd stayed or not. He didn't find anything, so he moved to Gibbs room. 

He knew Gibbs had some sweats and that red hoodie that he could wear at the very least. Grabbing some clothes, Tony moved to the bathroom. Dropping the clean clothes on the floor separately from his wet ones, Tony started the shower.

Once the water was warm enough, Tony climbed into the shower and started washing himself thoroughly. Meanwhile when nobody appeared downstairs despite the footsteps Gibbs heard, he headed upstairs to investigate. He heard the shower going and debated peeking in.

It was unlikely that a stranger would enter his house just to steal a shower. So it was likely someone he knew. Gibbs considered looking in, but decided against it.

There were a number of people he didn't want to see naked and only a few he wouldn't mind seeing naked. However, he didn't want them just escaping out the door, so he settled in on his couch in the living room to wait. He didn't have to wait long.

Tony finished with his shower and quickly dressed. He grabbed his wet clothes and headed downstairs, hoping Gibbs would let him borrow the washer and dryer. He was certain his visit had not gone undiscovered by this point in time.

“Hey boss, I hope you don't mind. Some kids ambushed me with snowballs and your house was closer.” Tony held up his wet clothes as proof.

Gibbs gave Tony a once over. Tony always looked good in his clothes. Gibbs gestured in the direction of his washer and dryer. “Help yourself. You already have.”

“Sorry, boss. I didn't want to catch pneumonia though, you know?”

“It's fine, DiNozzo.” Gibbs grumbled.

Tony took his clothes to the washer and dryer and got them started. “Beer?” He called to Gibbs, detouring to the kitchen on his way back.

Gibbs grunted. Apparently, he’d have a guest for at least a couple of hours while Tony’s clothes were cleaned and dried. He wasn’t sure he’d last that long with Tony in his clothes.

Tony brought out the beer and handed one to Gibbs. Clinking glasses, Tony took a drink. Gibbs couldn’t help watching him swallow.

He hastily looked away before he could get caught. Tony turned on a game and settled down next to Gibbs. Their shoulders occasionally brushed.

It was slowly driving Gibbs crazy. He loved it and hated it at the same time. He kept glancing towards the basement contemplating seeking refuge down there. 

At the same time, Gibbs rarely got the chance to touch Tony casually. He didn’t want to leave too soon. He also didn’t want to break down and fuck Tony over his couch. 

He hoped he could survive this afternoon without giving anything away. He wished he had peeked in the shower. Tony naked and wet would have fueled many of his fantasies for months if not years.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
